


Girl's Night Out

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said you need boys to help save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night Out

“Are you guys ready?” Felicity leaned forward, placing her hands against her temporary computer console as she stared at the images on the screen.

Laurel and Nyssa moved in the bottom right corner of her screen, two small figures that stayed close together as they scaled up the building toward an open window. Nyssa had the easier time, moving as if she was born for this kind of stuff. Laurel lost her grip twice but never fell, recovering herself quite nicely each time.

It looked like her training with the former Heir to the Demon was paying off nicely.

“Ready,” Laurel sounded breathless as she climbed the last few feet to the window, hauling herself inside the building with a shallow grunt. Through the comms, Felicity could hear Nyssa’s soft inquiry about Laurel’s hands and hear Laurel mumble something in reply before she cleared her throat, “Are you ready, Felicity?”

The tech girl nodded, even though there was no one else around to see the gesture.

“In three, two, one-” she hit enter on her keyboard and heard her work setting itself into the motion, the loud, echoing sound of the factory turning itself on.

A smaller, square screen flickered to life on her computer, bringing Laurel and Nyssa once more into her field of vision. The larger picture, however, was one that left Felicity grimacing somewhat. There were at least thirty men here and there, startled by the sudden motion all around them.

She wasn’t sure how they’d managed to get roped into this kind of mess.

Especially since this was supposed to be a vacation week.

“Alright ladies, you have about thirty bodies to drop in my field of vision. The computer panel you need to access is across the other side of the factory behind one of the doors, but I’m not sure which one.”

“Leave it to us, Felicity Smoak, M.I.T. class of ‘09.”

“That was only funny the first time,” Felicity mumbled under her breath, hearing the feedback of Nyssa’s quiet chuckle in her ear.

“Give us five minutes,” Laurel cut in, a smile lacing her voice. Felicity watched as both women crept forward on the screen before launching themselves down from the upper level. Nyssa used her aerial silks, the image just as stunning as always as she lowered herself to the ground in a series of twists and turns. Laurel took a more Oliver-oriented approach, jumping from the railing and landing on the ground with a tuck and roll sequence that looked spectacular on video.

Felicity kept an eye on both screens, watching with baited breath as Laurel and Nyssa cleared the room bit by bit. She was so used to the Black Canary working with Roy or Diggle that it was interesting to see how well she fit with Nyssa, the both of them moving in similar striking patterns on either side of the factory.

It was a lot like watching John and Lyla together.

“Shit,” Laurel’s voice cut through Felicity’s thoughts like a knife, grounding her back in the present as she watched the Black Canary take one step back and then another, clutching at her arm. Even though Felicity couldn’t see it on the screen, she knew that Laurel was bleeding.

And horribly outnumbered.

“Laurel-” Nyssa’s voice crackled through the comms, low and steady with a note of question lingering beneath.

“I think-” Laurel cut out and Felicity watched as she swung her baton, catching a man in the face before bringing it back around to slam into his neck with a violent force, “that you might want to take your comms out.”

“Noted,” Felicity scrambled to take out her comm, watching from the corner of her eye as Nyssa did the same. Even without the sound, the resident IT girl knew the moment that Laurel opened her mouth, watching as a few of the windows higher up shattered into a pieces that rained down to the floor.

It was more than enough to give Laurel the edge she needed.

Felicity slipped her comm back into her ear. “And we’re back,” she announced, smiling as Laurel walloped the last man in her way, leaving herself standing amidst a pile of bodies that she’d built. All breathing and still alive, of course.

“Your radius has improved,” Nyssa offered the compliment with ease, stepping around her own pile of bodies as she moved deeper into the warehouse.

Laurel’s grin carried through in her voice, “Cisco fixed it up last week.”

“I feel like I’m being over shadowed sometimes,” Felicity complained, teasing her friend as she let her eyes dart around the screen.

She smiled when lines of code appeared suddenly on her second monitor, running a mile a minute in a sequence she was familiar with.

“And Thea is in,” she declared, clapping her hands together.

“Sorry I had to take my comm out, the feedback was killer,” Thea intoned, sounding a bit breathless. Felicity was only moderately bothered that she didn’t have a visual on their other teammate, but hearing her voice was a close second.

“Run into any trouble?” Laurel asked, going around to meet Nyssa at the other end of the factory.

Thea chuckled. “Nothing I couldn’t handle. I have about a five minute window before I need to scram. Is that enough, Felicity?”

“Oh yeah,” Felicity replied, running her fingers across her keyboard as she typed in a series of numbers and letters. “Laurel and Nyssa are almost in place.”

“One minute,” Laurel offered. Felicity glanced up, pushing her glasses back into place as she watched the two women come out on the far end of the factory.

“How many doors?” she asked, unable to make out that detail on her screen. She also didn’t really trust the blueprints she’d found for this place.

Nyssa counted quietly beneath her breath. “Five. One looks a bit more recent than the others. The hinges aren’t as worn and the paint is not flaking.”

“Then I say we check that one first,” Laurel retorted, glancing over at Nyssa before they both started toward the door.

“Four minutes, guys,” Thea cut in, her voice low.

“More like three,” Felicity interrupted, leaning forward on her makeshift desk.

“Understood,” Nyssa’s voice was as calm as always. Felicity watched on both screens as the assassin delivered a roundhouse kick to the door. The sound of the hinges failing and the lock busting echoed back through the comms, ringing around in Felicity’s head (and Thea’s too, if her groan was any indication).

Laurel stepped into the room and disappeared from Felicity’s view, leaving Nyssa to guard the door she had just shattered. “I think this is it,” Laurel sounded relieved. The sound of her leather ensemble creaking filtered through and then the sound of metal scraping against metal.

“And I’m done,” Laurel stood and Nyssa turned to glance at her with a nod.

Another stream of code flashed up on Felicity’s screen.

“And everyone out,” Felicity stated, her fingers flying across her keyboard.

“I’d like to see Ollie beat that,” Thea laughed.

“I’d like to see Oliver try that,” Laurel replied, coming out of the room. Felicity kept glancing up at the screen over and over as she typed, watching their progress. Her nerves only settled once they were out of the factory and Nyssa pulled the tarp off the motorcycle she had borrowed earlier.

“Enough chit chat, let’s bring it home,” Felicity replied, pausing when no one answered. “What?”

Thea was the first to speak, “Did you really just say enough chit chat, Felicity?”

“I second that statement,” Nyssa offered. If Laurel’s soft laughter was any indication, then she did too.

“And see I was going to offer to pay for burgers since I’m now vice president of an amazing tech company but now I can see the error of my ways- oh-”

Felicity looked down at her phone, her brow furrowing gently at the name that flashed up on the screen. “We may have a problem,” she mumbled into the comms, picking up her phone and putting it on speaker. “Captain Lance?”

"Miss Smoak, I don't like to get involved with you and your friends... 'extracurricular activities', so I'll keep this brief. I don't know where you are, but from the sounds of it, those boys are in over their heads. So whatever you're doing, I suggest you help them before they get themselves into deeper trouble than they're already in."

_Of course_ , she thought to herself. Oliver couldn’t manage to keep himself out of trouble for a few days. Thea’s laughter filtered through the comm over the sound of Laurel and Nyssa on the bike. “Thanks for the heads up, Captain Lance,” Felicity said, shutting down her laptop with a quiet snap. Quentin’s soft huff of laughter echoed before she heard the barely audible click of him hanging up. Felicity sighed, packing up her computer and accessories.

New game plan.

\---

Stepping down into the Foundry, Laurel stared in surprise. She’d really been expecting to come back home to something rivaling a crime scene. If the look on Felicity’s face was anything to go on, the blonde had been expecting the same thing.

“Well this looks-”

“Horridly neat,” Nyssa finished for Laurel, coming down the steps behind her. It was just the three of them, Thea already returned back home for a good night’s rest.

Felicity dropped her bag down beside her computer terminal, touching the screen tenderly. "Oh, how I've missed you."

Laurel set her own bag down on the nearest table, "It does feel good to be back." She pulled her suit out and laid it next to her bag, planning to leave it for John to repair.

Nyssa stood just inside the doorway, glancing around the room idly. She was dressed down in her civilian clothes, her armor left in the bag she'd dropped off upstairs.

Felicity turned on her system, listening to each familiar beep as it whirred to life. She turned to look at the other two women, smiling. "I vote that we do that again sometime, but you know, without the last minute donning of suits and all." 

"I don't know," Laurel replied, zipping her bag shut again and slinging it over her shoulder. "I thought it was kind of fun. Just us girls saving the world."

"Hardly the world," Nyssa intervened, "but it was enjoyable."

"Next time we'll have to bring Lyla along," Felicity added, leaning back on her desk. "And baby Sara."

Laurel laughed, sneaking a glance at Nyssa’s face. She was smiling. “I think Sara might be a bit too young for that kind of Girl’s Night, Felicity.”

“... maybe,” Felicity conceded after a moment. “Are you two going?”

“I think so,” Laurel said, glancing back at Nyssa again. The other woman tilted her head slightly, a barely noticeable nod of agreement. She turned back to the IT tech. “Tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Felicity replied, pushing her glasses back up on her face. She looked over at Nyssa. “It was nice to see you again without all of the cloak and dagger stuff.”

Nyssa chuckled softly, her expression so normal and - kind. “The sentiment is mutual, I assure you.” She paused. “Until next time, then.”

Felicity nodded her agreement, waving as Laurel and Nyssa ascended the stairs out of sight. “Well that was an interesting vacation,” she murmured, turning back to her computer and freezing. “Mother of frack, are you kidding me?!”

The computer beeped - a high pitched alarming wail that had Felicity flinching. A huge red box engulfed most of the middle screen, a warning message that she’d never seen before. The other screens were a mess of black boxes and code and glitching backgrounds that made her head ache. She knew of only one person who could probably manage to make this much of a mess out of her state of the art system.

Felicity picked up her phone and hit number one on speed dial.

“Damn it, Oliver!”


End file.
